The Winter Vacation
by Marina-xxx
Summary: Musa and Riven haven't talked in two weeks! But the Winx's and the Guys are going to a winter loudge. Can Musa and Riven patch things up or will a suprise come and mess everything up.. I know it sounds bad but give it a try Please R&R :D
1. Chapter 1

**Okay i didn't get a idea from anyone but i thought of one reading a different winx fanfic**

**Okay so what if The winx and the guys go to a house for winter break and things happen i don't know yet tho..i guess ill think of it as i go along..**

**I hope you guys like it! **

**And it's mostly all in musa's pov..**

* * *

''Come on Musa daring you got to go with us!'' Stella exclamed.

''Why me and Riven haven't talked in two weeks because of that dumb fight and this will make it worse..'' _I don't even remember what that fight was about..i've tried talking to him but all-_

''Musa are you even paying attention!'' Stella yelled.

''Yeah sorry.'' _Maybe going will make things better between me and riv. _''You know what guys i'll go.''

''Sweety that's great! you really shouldn't let Riven bring you down.'' Flora said while hugging her

**(I know it isnt good..im trying..)**

(With Riven and the Guys.)

''Come on man why won't you go?'' Brandon asked while looking at his troubled friend.

''Me and Muse had a fight and we haven't talk sense. I bet shes really mad.''

''But why haven't you talk to her?'' Sky wondered.

''Because I feel like shes going to break up with me.'' Riven said looking down at a pic of him and musa.

''Dude she loves you. And a lot. I really doubt she will break up with after one fight it's really not logical.'' Timmy said looking at his phone ''Acording to this you guys only broke up once and that's cause you were a jerk to her. Why don't you try telling her how you feel.''

''But i don't know how.''

''Dude it comes from the heart. Tomorrow were going to the winter loudge with the girls so try there.'' Brandon said.

''Okay i'll go. But if this doesn't work then pay back for you all.''

''Will do my friend.'' Nabu laughed.

* * *

**There we go the first chapter!**

**I really hope you guys liked it! I'm prob going add more tonight and it will be SOO MUCH longer but i just wanted to see how you guys liked it!**

**Well Review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! like i said ;D**

**So yea O-O..**

**And btw please review it helps a lot giving ideas and telling me what wrong with it but i know i spelled a few things wrong last chapter. but if you know what i'm saying i really don't think that's a problem.**

**But anyway to the story**

* * *

The next morning Musa woke up to the sound of Stella yelling. ''I can't believe you have the same dress as me!''

''Well i didn't know! Anyway it's a whole different color!'' She heard Layla yell. She decided to go to the living room and see what's going on.

''It doesn't matter! just go find another dress!''

''Why don't you?'' Layla exclamed. _lord i've heard this argument so many times that i can't even count anymore. I wish they would shut up_

''Guys stop your being ridiculous.'' Techna said. ''This isn't going to slove anything.''

Musa walked back into in her bed room, grab her ipod and went in the bathroom.

_I guess i'll take a shower. Nothing better to do at 7am._ Musa took her rob off and step in the shower.

''What song will i play.'' She said to her self. ''Ah i got it! I'll play this.''

Musa pressed play and I will be by Avril Lavigne.

_There's nothing I could say to youNothing I could ever do to make you seeWhat you mean to me_

_All the pain, the tears I cried_

_Still you never said goodbyeAnd now I know how far you'd go_

Musa started singing along to it.

_I know I let you down_

_But it's not like that now_

_This time I'll never let you go_  
_I will be all that you want_

_And get myself together'Cause you keep me from falling apart_  
_All my life, I'll be with you forever_

_To get you through the day and make everything okay_  
_I thought that I had everythingI didn't know what life could bring_

_But now I see, honestly_

_You're the one thing I got right The only one I let inside_

_Now I can breathe 'cause you're here with me_  
_And if I let you down_

_I'll turn it all around'Cause I will never let you go_  
_I will be all that you want_

_And get myself together'Cause you keep me from falling apart_  
_All my life, I'll be with you forever_

_To get you through the dayAnd make everything okay_  
_'Cause without you _

_I can't sleep I'm not gonna ever ever let you leave_

_You're all I've got, you're all I want_  
_Yeah and without you, I don't know what I'd do_

_I could never ever live a day without youHere with me, do you see, you're all I need?_  
_And I will be all that you want_

_And get myself together'Cause you keep me from falling apart_

_All my life(My life)I'll be with you forever(Forever)_  
_To get you through the day_

_And make everything okay(Okay)_

_I will be all that you want(I'll be)And get myself together(Get myself together)_  
_'Cause you keep me from falling apartAnd all my life, you know I'll be with you forever_

_To get you through the day and make everything okay_

Musa stepped out the shower and walked to her closet. _I have no clue what to wear. Do i wear something nice to impress Riven or just whatever. I guess i'll wear something nice._

Musa put on a white tank top with sliver sequins on it with a black jacket, dark blue skinny jean, and white high heals.

She went in the bathroom to do her hair. She first blow dryed her hair till it was all dry and then she curled it. She looked at her phone and saw it was 8am._ Crap i better start packing before i'm late._ She started packing as quick as she can and ran out her room.

No one was there. _CRAP!_

She ran outside and saw the winx and the guys putting everything in the 6 cars. _Wait cars? Oh well._

''Well finally Musa we were getting worried about you.'' Bloom said walking towards her.

''Sorry guys i forgot to pack last night.''

''It's okay sweety, don't worry about it.'' Flora said.

Just then Riven came out of a car and just looked at Musa.

''Musa you will be going with Riven.'' Layla said and hugged her ''Just try getting a long okay? Maybe things will be better.''

''I hope so''

''Well we should get going if we want to get there before dark'' Techna said.

Musa went in side the car, but in the back seat._ I don't want to be close to him right now hes just been-_

''Muse what are you doing back there?'' Musa got interuped by Riven. _Ugh i hate when people do that._

''Why do you care?''

''Because I love you Muse. I know it might not seem like it but i do.'' Riven said looking down. ''I'm sorry Muse i know that your mad about me not talking to you, but i was just scared.''

''Of what, Riven?''

''Of losing you again.''

''Aww, Riv your not going to loose me **(not yet ;D maybe...)** again okay?'' She said and hugged him.

''Okay. I'm really sorry. can you please get in the front seat?''

''Sure.'' Musa climbed up to the front seat. ''How long will it take to get there?''

''10 hours''

''So we will get there at 5 right.'' Musa asked.

''Around there.''

''Okay''

They drove off to what they didn't know what would be the worst vacation ever

* * *

**I'm stoping there!**

**i'm maybe going to add more tonight. but later tho. it took me a hour to write this O-o**

**But please review! bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well i'm back..Again O_o but i like writing this story it's kinda fun. and plus im trying to get my mind off the thunder storm thats about to start so :D**

**so i'm going to start now x)**

**but wait i cant believe maximum ride is ending :o :( oh well**

**lets start the story 0-0**

* * *

Musa and Riven were two hours down the round when Musa said ''Riv, i'm hungry.''

''Okay babe theres a gas station in two miles will that-'' Riven got interuped by a big boom.

''What was that?''

''It was thunder.'' Riven said looking out the car window.

''I hate thunder storms.'' Musa whimpered and stared out the window.

''Muse it's okay i'm right here.'' Riven said grabbing her hand. ''and i won't ever leave.''

'Okay.'' Musa smiled and kissed his cheek. ''I love you.''

''I love you too and were at gas station.''

''Yay!'' Musa jumped and ran in the gas station like a little school girl and Riven just stood there in shock.

''Are you comming riven.'' Musa said from the entrance

''Yea sorry.'' Riven said walked into the gas station

...

When Musa and Riven got in car Musa took out her mountain dew and her skittles. Riven took out his monster from the bag.

''Riven you know you can die from those.'' Musa said looking at him

''Damn Muse you look like my mother when she was mad at me. But if you drink them all the time you will but I haven't had one in like a month''

''Okay and I do not look like a mother... You do.''

''Haha whatever you say.''

**(Okay I don't know what else to do while they are in the car so I'm skipping to when they are at the lodge :D)**

When Musa and Riven walked out of the car they were amazed by what they saw. The lodge had to be like three story's **(I think you spell it like that..)** there're was snow on it like a big fluffy cloud

''Wow it's so pretty.'' Musa said amazed by what she is seeing.

''Yeah. Look no one else's car is here so we can be alone for a little while and plus we get to pick our room first.''

''Okay lets go inside.''

When they got inside there was a huge living room. On the right there was a big white leather coach with fluffy black pillows. Above the fireplace there was a 50' inch television on the left of the room there was a big Christmas tree on the floor there was a big fluffy black carpet.

''Wow'' Musa said. ''Let's look for the rooms, Riv.''

''Okay.''

Musa and Riven climbed up the stairs but before they got to the top someone bumped into Musa.

''I am so sorry!'' Said a very clumsy boy.

''Oh it's okay no harm done.'' Musa said while Riven was glaring at him.

''Okay I am Shane.'' Shane said smiling at the fairy.

''I am Musa and this is my boyfriend Riven.''

''Oh it's nice to meet you guys.''

''Yeah whatever.'' Riven said looking down._ Ugh I hate when Muse talks to other guy and this one ran into her. Ugh I'll shoot his brains out._

''Musa I don't like that guy.''

''Why?'' She wondered.

''Did you see how he looked at you?''

''No.'' Musa looked at him confused.

''Well he liked you and I do not like that.''

''Well I don't like him. I like you, well more love you.''

''Okay.''

Musa and Riven walked into a big master bedroom. It had one king sized bed with a small white bed side table with a black and white lamp. On the other side of the room there was a book self and a desk. On the other there was a big walk in closet. The bathroom had a double sink, a big bath tub and a huge shower.

''Riv we have got to stay in here!'' Musa said happily.

''Okay Muse.''

Musa pulled her suit case on the bed and started unpacking.

''Muse the guys are here.''

''Okay.'' Musa walked down stairs to see all her friends

''Hey Musa! I got to tell you some plain changes.'' Layla said. ''So me you Riven and Nabu are staying here while the other guys are going camping.''

''Cool! that will be fun''

''Yep. So did you and Riven patch things up?"

''Yes we did'' Musa said while watching Riven talk to Nabu. ''I think things will be okay between us.''

''That's great!''

''Musa! is that you?'' Shane said walking down the stairs

''Oh hey Shane.'' Musa said still looking at Riven.

''I'm guessing you love him.'' He said a little disappointed.

"Yeah I do.''

* * *

**Yeah ik weird spot to end but it like 2am and im tired so bye!**

**please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay guys I am like totally brain dead on what to write next so it might take me a long time to post a new chapter! im sorry if you like this story but i'll try posting a chapter tonight. bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hi** there! Thank for the people who reviewed :D**

**So this story is good O.o well.. thank you I didn't think it was good.**

**Yea ik there are a few misspelled words sorry about that ill try getting better at spelling XD**

**Well to the story! 0-0**

* * *

Musa and Riven were sitting on the the love seat while Layla and Nabu were sitting on the couch.

''So what do you guy want to do for five weeks?'' Layla said and more away from Nabu.

''We could go snowboarding." Riven suggested.

''That actually sounds fun.'' Nabu said. ''Let's go get some sleep and lets meet here at like 7am okay?''

''Okay night guys.'' Musa said.

**(with Musa and Riven)**

''Did you see that tension between Layla and Nabu, Muse?'' Riven asked laying in the bed.

''Yeah I've never seen them like that it's so weird.'' Musa said getting in the bed and turning the light off.

''Night Muse.''

''Night.''

**(With Layla and Nabu)**

''I can't believe you were looking at another girl!'' Layla yelled.

''It wasn't like that at all! Damn you to calm down!''

''I saw how you were looking at her. What the heck does she have that I don't!'' Layla exclaimed.

''Nothing!''

''Okay whatever i'm going to bed. You can sleep wherever but not next to me.'' Layla said getting in the bed.

''Whatever good night.''

''Goodnight.''

**(Yea ik they don't fight in the show.. and they are like the perfect couple but I thought they need to fight once so there!)**

**(The next morning with Musa and Riven)**

Musa got out of the bed and headed to the shower.

''Muse your up? It's only 5am.''

''Yeah I know but I couldn't sleep.''

''Oh. Well you want me to stay up with you?'' Riven said lifting up in the bed.

''No it's okay. Go back to sleep.''

''Okay goodnight.''

Musa stepped in the shower and let the warmth fill her. After she got out she put on her pajamas again. She put on a black tank top and red pajama shorts with black music notes. She walked down stairs to see Nabu sitting on the couch watching tv.

''Hey Nabu. What are you doing down here?''

''I should be asking the same thing.''

Musa sat on the couch next to him. ''I couldn't sleep but why aren't you with Layla?''

''We have been fighting, because she thought I was looking at some girl.''

''But you would never do that.''

''But she doesn't know that.'' Nabu said looking down.

''Just give here some time she'll come around.''

''How do you know?''

''She's my best friend I think I would know that and Nabu?''

''Yeah?'' Nabu said looking up.

''Why does Riven get so jealous?''

''He loves you a lot, Musa. If he didn't he probably wouldn't act like that.''

''Oh'' Musa said while looking at the clock. ''Well its six so I should start getting dressed.''

''Okay see you.''

Musa walked up the stairs to see Shane walking out of his room.

''Hey Shane!''

''Hey Musa.''

''Just a random question but what are you doing here?'' Musa asked ''I mean like i thought it would only be like one group of people.''

''Well you see my dad owns this place and he died a few years ago and so I own it now.''

''Oh well. I should start getting dressed. Bye.''

''Bye.''

Musa walked in her room and saw Riven still asleep.

''Riv, Wake up its 6:10. We got to go soon.''

''Huh what. Muse why are you waking me up so early'' Riven said rubbing his eyes like a little boy.

''It's six a.m. so we got to get dressed and meet Layla and Nabu down stairs.''

''Okay'' Riven got up and headed to the bathroom and quietly said. ''Dang women waking me up early.''

''I heard that!''

''Uh what I meant was uh i'm glad you woke me up early.'' Riven said rubbing the back of his neck.

''Mhm. Just go take a shower.''

''Fine.''

Musa looked in the closet to find something to wear. _Ugh what should I wear. Oh! I got it! _Musa grabbed her dark blue skinny's, a pair of black boots, a black long sleeve shirt, and a red and black jacket. She put it on and looked in the mirror. _I guess it looks okay but I don't-_

''Muse, you look great. Stop staring at yourself.'' Riven said from the bathroom door.

''Okay.'' Musa turned to face him. ''But you should get dressed.''

''I will.'' Riven went in the bathroom and five minutes later with skinny jeans on with a white long sleeve shirt, a black jacket and black converse.

''Lets go downstairs and wait for Layla and Nabu."

''Okay'' Riven said walking towards her and grabbing her hand.

Musa and Riven walked down the stairs and found Layla and Nabu sitting on the couch.

''Hey Musa and Riven! You guys ready to go.'' Layla said Standing up with Nabu.

''Yep! lets go!''

When They all got there they got there boards and went on the top of the hill.

''Uh who wants to go first?'' Layla asked looking down to the bottom of the hill.

''I'll go'' Riven said.

''Be carful.'' Musa said and kissed him.

''Okay I will.'' Riven said and went down the hill.

''I'll go'' Nabu said and went down the hill

''Musa want to go.'' Layla said.

''Sure.'' Musa went down but before she got down she hit a rock flipped over and rolled down.

''Muse! are you okay!'' Riven yelled and ran to her.

''I think but my arm really hurts.''

''Lets get you to the doctor''

When they got to the doctor they found out that Musa had sprain her arm and it would heal in a week. **(I'm making it short so I can do something prob next chapter.)**

* * *

**Well i finally got something in.. It took me all day! But i'll add a chapter tonight!**

**Bye! And please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Im back '-'**

* * *

A week after Musa's accident her arm healed perfectly and they decided to go to the indoor pool. Musa was standing in front of the mirror with her bikini on. _ugh I hate my body so much. People say I'm skinny but I don't really think I am._

''Musa! Come on!'' Layla yelled from down stairs.

''I'm coming!'' She yelled back. Musa grabbed a towel wrapped it around her self and walked down stairs to the pool.

When she got there she sat on a chair and watch Nabu, Layla, and Riven hang out in the pool.

''Muse are you coming in?'' Riven asked looking at her.

''I don't know.''

Riven got out the pool and went to Musa ''Muse, what's wrong?''

''I just...Nothing.''

''Muse, tell me.'' Riven said grabbing her hand ''What's wrong?''

''I just hate my body'' Musa said looking down.

''Why. Your beautiful, Muse not less then that.''

''Are you sure.''

''Yes.'' Riven pulled her up and took the towel away from her. ''Now come on''

Musa and Riven went in the pool with Layla and Nabu.

''Hey Musa.'' Layla and Nabu said at the same time.

''Okay. That was just creepy.'' Musa said.

''Hey Musa!'' A guy yelled.

Musa turned around and saw it was Shane. ''Oh hey Shane.''

''Do want to help me with something?''

''With what?'' Musa asked the clumsy boy.

''It's something to do with music and I don't know what song are the best.''

''Sure I will help.'' Musa got out of the pool grabbed her towel and walked inside.

''Great! come on the stuff is in my room.''

''Okay.''

''I got to tell you something.'' Shane said looking at her.

''What is it?''

* * *

**MWHAHAHA! You find out what he's going to say next chapter ;D**

**I know it's but! I wanted to put something in and I wanted a cliff hanger x)**

**So review!**

**Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Im back '-'**

* * *

''I kind of like you.'' Shane said nervously looking down but little did he know Riven was listening/

''Uh why?

''I don't know your just different but in a good way.''

''Oh. Well-''

''Hey Muse. I hurt my leg really bad can you come look at.'' Riven yelled from downstairs. _I just knew he liked her from the start so for now on i'm going to lie to her so he won't get anyway around her._

''Yeah. Sure i'll be right down.'' Musa said ''Well i'll talk to you later. Bye.''

Musa went down stairs and looked at Riven's leg.

''Well nothing is wrong with it.'' Musa looked at him. ''What happened?''

''Uh I uh hit it.''

''On?''

''A uh table.'' Riven said nervously.

''Stop lying Riven.''

''Fine. I just don't want you to talk to him.'' Riven looked down.

''Oh. Well i'm sorry that I am talking to him.''

''I mean it's okay but it just makes me mad a little.''

''Musa! Are you coming!'' Shane yelled from up stairs.

''Riven can I?''

''Go ahead.''

''I'm coming!'' Musa ran up stairs living Riven alone.

When Musa got up there she saw Shane sitting in a black fuzzy chair looking at a iPod.

''Where's the music at?'' Musa asked.

''On my iPod.''

For the next few hours the two worked on the music.

''Finally we are done.'' Musa said sitting on his bed.

''I know right'' Shane said sitting next to her and looked at her.

Musa turned and looked at him.

''You have beautiful eyes.''

''Thank you'' Musa smiled and leaned closer and kissed him. **( I bet you saw that coming xD)**

''Wow.'' Shane said.

''I know. But we can't tell Riven about this.''

''Okay.''

''I'm going to bed now.'' Musa said getting up and walked to her room.

''I'm back Riv.'' Musa said walking in the room

''Okay I was getting worried.'' Riven said from the bed.

''Oh well i'm fine.'' She said getting in the bed.

''Night beautiful. I love you.''

''Night. Yea me too.'' Musa turned to her side away from Riven and started crying.

* * *

**Okay I am stopping there because I wanted to get something in..**

**and this will be the last chapter.. For a week because I am going to write a very long chapter and so yeah 0-0**

**Well Review!**

**Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Im back '-'**

* * *

Musa woke up to a boom sound and realized it was thunder. _I guess I'll just go downstairs._

Musa walked down stairs and saw Shane sitting on the couch. ''Hey Shane.''

''Hey. What are you doing up.''

''I hate thunder storms.'' Musa said sitting next to him. ''What are you doing up?''

''I couldn't sleep.'' He said wrapping his arm around her.

Musa smiled but little did they know Riven was watching from the top stair.

**(Riven's pov)**

_I can't believe it. She's cheating on me. Well I don't really know that._

When Riven looked back at them he saw them kissing._ She is. I really thought we had something. I just can't believe she would ever do that._

Riven walked down the stairs and sat in the love seat. ''How's it going.''

''Riven! Uh it's not what it seems like.'' Musa said looking down.

''Then the hell is it Musa huh I really want to hear this.''

''I'm sorry I just I don't know.''

''Well till you figure out what you want then we are done Musa.'' Riven said walking up stairs

''Musa are you okay?'' Shane asked.

''Yeah. I'm going to bed can I use another bedroom?''

''Sure. Night Musa.''

''Night.''

* * *

**I cannot do that week thing. but I'm going to add 2 chapters a day.. Maybe short maybe long it depends.. I just want to finish this before school starts.**

**Well Review!**

**Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys i'm not going to be writing for a long time**

**Sorry!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm back! **

* * *

Musa sat in that bed crying for hours. She looked at the clock and saw it was 5am so she got up and headed to Riven's room and lightly knocked on the door.

''Come in.'' When Musa went Riven just looked at her in disbelief.

''I can't believe you would cheat on me! I really thought you were better then that Musa. I really thought we had something that you loved me!'' Riven yelled.

''Riv babe-''

''Don't you dare call me babe EVER AGAIN!''

''Please let me explain.'' Musa begged

''Whatever go ahead.''

''Look I'm so sorry I don't know why I did that I don't even like him at all. I love you and about you and I don't want you to be out of my life for good just please.'' Musa begged with tears running down her cheeks.

''Fine I will think about it. Just leave me alone.''

''Okay bye Riven.'' Musa said walking out of the room.

(Riven's Pov.)

''I don't know what to do..'' Riven said staring up at the ceiling. '' I mean I love her and all but she hurt me, but I know she loves me and i need her so much.''

Riven gets up and walks to Musa's room but sees her lying on the floor

''MUSA!''

* * *

Teehee cliff hanger

Well i'll update later. Ima update more story's

Review ಠ_ಠ


	11. Chapter 11

Hellur! i'm back cx

I just want to thank everyone who is reviewing! But...

Ima stalk you ಠ_ಠ

Hehe JP!

But uh I'm bored so if you like to private message me YOU MAY! YAYYYY! :D

But I bet i'm annoying you so TOOOOO THEEEEEE STORYYYYYYY!

* * *

Musa woke up in a unfamiliar place. She tried sitting up but felt a sharp pain in her chest

''The doctor said not to lift up.'' A voice said. Musa turned and saw it was Riven and he was looking down.

''W-what happened?''

''You tried killing yourself. That's what happened.''

''Riven, I'm so sorry..'' Musa said looking at him. ''I don't know what happened. I was just depressed and i guess it just happened.''

Riven got up, walked over to her and holds her hand. ''Muse babe I never want you to ever and I mean EVER do that again okay?''

''Okay. Wait.''

''Yeah baby''

''Are we back together?''

''Yes.'' Riven lightly kissed her. ''But you better not cheat on me ever again okay?''

''Okay I promise I won't.''

**( RANDOM QUESTION! Is Wubbzy off of wow wow Wubzy, a girl or a boy. PLEASEEEEE ANSWERRRR SOOOO CONFUSEDDDDDDD DX)**

''Good now babe. They said once you get up you can try getting up and we can go back to the cabin.''

''Wait i thought we are leaving today.''

''Snow storm. So baby go ahead and try getting up.''

''Okay.'' Musa sat up, moved her legs to the side of the hospital bed and got up slowly.

''Do you think you could go back to the cabin?'' Riven asked.

''Yep I'm good.''

**(i'm gonna skip all that junk you gotta do to get out of the hospital and go right to the cabin ಠ_ಠ)**

When Musa walked in the cabin she saw Nabu and Layla sitting on the couch.

''Oh my god Musa! I was so worried about you!'' Layla came running up to her and hugged her. ''Don't you EVER scared me like that again. Got it ಠ_ಠ?''

''Got it... Lay Lay.'' Musa said smirking.

''I told you never to call me that! Mussy-bear.''

''Oh no she didn't.'' Nabu laughed.

''Oh yes she did.'' Riven laughed.

''Well Layla, your my squishy!'' Musa jumped in her arms. ''And i shall call you squishy.''

**( Yes i made this story a little weird. You mad bro? ಠ_ಠ)**

* * *

Musa went up stair into Riven's bedroom. When he got there he saw Musa laying in the bed playing with her phone.

''Hey baby.'' He said smiling.

''Hi.''

''You want to sleep in here tonight babe?''

''Sure.'' Musa said smiling.

Riven went under the covers with her and turned out the lights.

''Night beautiful.'' He said kissing her forehead

''Night baby''

* * *

That's where I'm ending it!

I hope you liked the weird ness in it :D

Review ಠ_ಠ


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi guys I'm sorry I haven't updated anything but I am going to more now that summer started!**

**So I hope you like this!**

* * *

Musa got up and saw Riven was up sitting on the chair in the corner looking at his phone. She got up and went and sat in his lap.

''Good morning. You what's weird I don't get a signal and neither does Layla or Nabu.'' Riven said.

"It's probably just the snow storm that did that.''

''Yeah probably. Do you want to go downstairs and get something to eat?''

''Sure.''

So Musa and Riven went downstairs and saw that Layla and Nabu were trying to get their phones to work.

"Hey guys. Did your phone ever start working?'' Nabu asked putting his phone down.

''Nope. yo-''

''Guys wheres my phone?'' Musa interrupted.

''We don't know after you two went to sleep we tried looking for it. You never had it in the hospital, so it's a little weird that it's gone.'' Layla heading to the kitchen to get some coffee.

''That's weird.'' Riven said. When he looked out the window he thought he saw someone dressed in all black, but he didn't say anything to them because he didn't want to scare them.

Musa went to go sit down and then they started hearing music.

''what the. Did you guys turn on the mus-'' Musa saw Layla get knocked out by someone dressed in black. Then Nabu and Riven.. Then her.

* * *

Musa woke up in her bed and to the sound of the shower running. She got up and walked in into the bathroom and saw a note and she grabbed it off the counter .

''Hello Musa I hope you have a good night's rest. Open the shower curtain.''

Musa thought this was weird but she opened it she saw Riven's, Layla's and Nabu's dead bodies laying in the tub.

* * *

**Haha! BAM CLIFY! :P**

**I know it's short i'm sorry! **

**But reveiw!**


End file.
